Best Gift I Ever Had
by astia morichan
Summary: Ketika penantian seorang Cho Kyuhyun membuahkan hasil. Lee Sungmin memberikah hadiah yang selama ini ia inginkan. KyuMin Yaoi DLDR Kyuhyun Bday


_**Kembali. FF ini hadir karena imajinasi tak tercapai dari writer abal kayak saya yang sangat mencintai KyuMin**_.

 _ **FF ini di dedikasikan untuk Cho Kyuhyun tercinta. Bias pertama saya yang masih sangat saya cinta.**_ _ **お単所日おめでとう**_ _ **!**_ _ **사랑해요**_ __ _ **규현**_ _ **-**_ _ **아**_!

 _ **Semoga selalu bahagia.**_

 _ **enJOY!**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **Oooo**_  
 _ **.**_

Pria bersurai coklat _brunette_ itu berlari menelusuri koridor hotel. Langkah panjangnya menggema, menghentak lantai yang ia pijak. Napas pria itu - Cho Kyuhyun memburu tak terkendali. Ia mencoba untuk segera sampai di sebuah kamar yang sudah di tentukan.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti di sebuah ruangan kamar bernomer 137. Ruangan hotel yang selalu ia dan pria itu sewa. Tangan terulur. Meraih kenop pintu, dan membukanya perlahan.

 **Krittt**

Suara derit pintu itu terdengar, bersamaan dengan napas Kyuhyun yang memburu, juga degupan jantung tak terkendali.

Pintu jati berhasil terbuka. Kyuhyun mulai melangkah masuk. Menutup pintu di belakangnya. Manik obsidian miliknya memicing ke segala penjuru. Mencoba mencari sosok pria yang sudah membuatnya kalang kabut; seperti orang gila. Yah. Lee Sungmin memang selalu berhasil membuat kehidupannya kacau. Apalagi dengan informasi yang ia dapat bukan dari Sungmin sendiri. Hingga membuat Kyuhyun resah sepanjang perjalanan menuju hotel.

Manik obsidian Kyuhyun kini terpaku pada satu sosok. Retinanya dapat melihat sosok pria bersurai hitam. Memungungi Kyuhyun. Pria itu berada di balkon. Memandang keindahan malam kota Seoul yang penuh hiruk pikuk.

"Ming?" Suara bariton Kyuhyun mengalun. Suaranya lembut, walau terdengar bergetar. Hingga mampu membuat Lee Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya. Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum manis di wajah. Senyum yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun terpesona setiap saat.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Kau sudah sampai.." Sungmin berujar. Dengan senyum yang masih terpantri di wajah cantik pria itu. Kemudian pria itu melangkah ke arah Kyuhyun. Mendekat. Menipiskan jarak. Hingga dirinya sudah berada di hadapan Kyuhyun; yang masih menstabilkan napas.

"Apa kau serius?" Tangan Kyuhyun terulur. Menangkup pipi Sungmin dengan kedua tangan. Obsidiannya memicing. Mencari tahu keseriusan dari balik foxy itu.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin membulatkan mata, saat mendengar pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Sebelum akhirnya Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

"Aku serius. Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Padahal aku berniat memberimu kejutan." Sungmin memberenggut. Mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak terima jika rencananya gagal begitu saja.

"Kau tidak bercanda? Aku tidak suka kau mempermainkanku lagi, Ming." Suara bariton itu terdengar tegas. Dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat Sungmin menghela napas pelan. Sebelum kembali tersenyum lembut ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah baca beritanya kan, Kyu? Itu sudah menjadi _headline_ di internet."

"Tapi kau seharusnya memberitahuku dulu!" Kyuhyun menaikan oktaf suara. Ia tidak setuju dengan keputusan pria itu.

"Aku sampai seperti orang bodoh, saat Heechul Hyung memberitahu berita tentang mu!" Kyuhyun berdecih saat melihat Sungmin terkekeh pelan.

Kemudian pria itu mengengam tangan Kyuhyun yang masih bertengger di pipinya. Mengusap punggung tangan Kyuhyun pelan. Seolah mencoba menenangkan pria itu.

" _Mianhae_. Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin tersenyum. Kali ini tangannya bergerak melingkar di leher Kyuhyun. Menipiskan jarak. Hingga Kyuhyun bisa merasakan terpaan napas hangat Sungmin di wajahnya.

"Kau tetap keterlaluan Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun berdesis pelan. Tentu saja. Sungmin memang keterlaluan. Berita tentang perceraiannya dan istri yang hampir dua tahun bersama pria itu, di sebarkan tanpa memberitahu Kyuhyun dulu. Seharusnya Kyuhyun orang pertama yang tahu tentang hal ini.

"Maaf." Sungmin kembali terkekeh pelan. Sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Apa keinginanmu, Kyuhyun-ah? Sekarang, aku sudah bercerai dengan wanita itu. Sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, aku akan memberimu apapun." Mau tidak mau, kali ini Kyuhyun yang tersenyum ke arah Sungmin. Tangannya bergerak. Menarik pinggang Sungmin. Hingga tidak ada celah sedikitpun untuk saling berhimpitan.

"Hadiahmu cukup bagus kali ini, Ming. Dan bagi ku ini sudah cukup. Atau jika kau bersedia, aku ingin menjadikan mu istriku. Kau tahu? Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk menunggumu lagi." Sungmin tertawa cukup keras mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Ia cukup tersadar dengan kenyataan umur yang semakin menua. Memang. Tidak ada jalan lagi selain tetap bersama sampai tua. Sungmin sudah terlalu lama membuat Kyuhyun tersakiti.

"Apa kau tahu? Hubungan dua orang pria tidak akan membuahkan keturunan, Kyu. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal dengan menikahi duda sepertiku." Kali ini, Kyuhyun kembali mendengus. Sebelum akhirnya menurunkan wajah ke ceruk leher Sungmin. Mengendus aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar di sana.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kita bisa adopsi. Asalkan kau tetap mau bersamaku. Itu sudah cukup." Ucapan itu di akhiri dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi di leher Sungmin. Hingga membuat pria itu terkekeh geli.

"Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. Kembali menatap Sungmin yang masih terkekeh geli, karena napas hangat Kyuhyun menggelitik titik sensitive lehernya.

"Apa kau mau menikah denganku? Kita bisa pergi ke Amerika." Sungmin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Selain menganguk penuh antusias, dan menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun agar mendekat.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapannya di tutup oleh ciuman di bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin menciumnya dengan lembut. Kecupan beberapa kali, dan berakhir dengan lumatan penuh dominasi dari Kyuhyun. Ciuman penuh cinta, yang bertanda jika penantian Kyuhyun sudah berbuahkan hasil.

 **FIN**

 **TAMAT. GAJE. YANG PENTING SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN CHO KYUHYUN. BIAS TERCINTA. SEMOGA SELALU BAHAGIA**

 **astia morichan**


End file.
